(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a head gasket assembly for an engine having a combustion chamber which is at least partially outside the diameter of the cylinder bore.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with diesel engines is in sealing where a pre-combustion chamber within the head is at least partially outside the diameter of the piston. Generally, in this type of engine there is a chamber insert disposed in the head which defines a port or passage between the pre-combustion chamber and the cylinder. Due to machining tolerances the bottom surface of the insert is rarely exactly coplanar with the bottom of the head. Prior art head gasket assemblies have been constructed in such a way that there remains a sealing problem between the insert and the block. Prior art gaskets have included U-shaped metal flanges surrounding the cylinder openings so as to better perfect a seal. However, the chamber insert is beyond the diameter of these flanges which are, therefore, ineffective. Also, the high heat within the combustion chamber frets and disintegrates the paper fiber lining disposed on the metal cores generally found in most prior art head gaskets thereby further destroying the sealing capacity.